Stronger
by PaperFox19
Summary: Aomine messes with Kagami until Kuroko steps in, Kagami sees he isn't strong enough yet to protect his shadow. Aomine/Kagami Aomine/Kuroko Kuroko/Kagami Apart of my lonely boys/rare pairing project, Warning Yaoi Boy/Boy


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Non Con Bondage

Pairing: Aomine/Kagami Aomine/Kuroko Kuroko/Kagami

Apart of my lonely boys/rare pairing project,

Do not read if you do not like

Stronger

Aomine messes with Kagami until Kuroko steps in, Kagami sees he isn't strong enough yet to protect his shadow.

-x-x-x-

Kagami lost to Aomine on the court but Aomine wasn't finished with him. Before Kagami could react a cloth came over his mouth and darkness covered his sight. "You are not worthy of being Kuroko's light." Was the last thing he heard before succumbing to darkness.

When Kagami awoke he was stripped bare his arms bound above his head, tied tight to the pole of the basket making it impossible to move them. He was gagged with his own underwear which was wet from sweat. "Finally awake I see." Kagami turned his head to Aomine smirking down at him. The man had taken off his shoes and socks and was down to nothing but his boxers. "I don't know what Kuroko sees in you." He pressed his foot against Kagami's crotch and rubbed the area and against his will Kagami became aroused. Aomine chuckled and pushed his arousal against his stomach and rubbed it with more force. "Look at you all hard from just a foot unless you're turned on by being bound and gagged." Aomine said with a grin and Kagami blushed. Aomine worked Kagami with his foot and the red head couldn't stop himself from cumming his cum spraying all over his muscled body.

Aomine laughed and began to tug down his boxers. "This is what satisfy's him." He said revealing his huge 11 inch cock. He licked his lips as he glared down at Kagami. "He was my shadow, I kept him close to me always, I made it my place to satisfy those needs to." He leaned down and straddled Kagami's chest giving the red haired male a close up of his cock. "He loved every second as I pounded into him, if it hadn't been for that incident he would still be mine." He slapped Kagami's face with his cock smearing a little pre cum on his face.

After about 10 slaps he looked into Kagami's glaring eyes. The male let out a string of muffled curses which only made Aomine laugh. "I will say this you don't give up, I can respect that but you are not worthy of Kuroko he needs a strong light and that just isn't you." He moved down Kagami's body and raised his hips. A dark finger traced the crack of Kagami's ass making the male flinch and tried to pull away.

Aomine pushed his finger into the wiggling man's hole and found it a bit loose. "No way don't tell me you had Kuroko take you?" Kagami turned his head away. The thought of Kuroko fucking Kagami infuriated him. "Is that how you got him? You couldn't satisfy him as a top so you tried the other way." Kagami tried to resist using his legs but they were easily pushed aside. Aomine was pissed now, even more so.

The dark blue haired male forced Kagami's legs apart and aimed his hard cock at the red head's hole. "Aomine stop!" Kuroko's voice had both males frozen. They turned to see Kuroko and Tetsuya 2. Kagami let out more muffled noises. "Kuroko-kun it's good to see you." Aomine said pulling away from Kagami.

"Let him go now." His voice was low and anyone else would see his face as passive but Aomine knew he was angry.

"I'd like to do that but I have to punish him for touching what is mine." Aomine said walking over to Kuroko, the small dog growling at him. Aomine's cock bounced as he made his way over.

"I'm not yours." Kuroko said and Aomine laughed.

"You are, and to show it I want you to suck my cock like you used to, do a good job I'll leave him be." Kagami was screaming no, but it came out as muffled grunts.

"Alright…" Kuroko said and got down on his knees. Aomine moved to make sure Kagami could see everything. The quiet boy gently gripped the base of Aomine's cock and began to lick it, he kissed along the length from base to tip and began to lap at the head.

"You've gotten even better my cute little shadow." Aomine's words had Kagami struggling even more but he could do nothing. Kuroko took his cock into his mouth and began to suck the taller male. Kuroko was soon deep-throating Aomine's cock with ease burying his nose in his former team mates dark blue pubes. "Fuck no one can suck my cock like you do, you were made for my cock."

Kagami cursed more sadly on his part he had gotten hard again from seeing this. Kuroko bobbed his head over and over slurping the hard manhood from base to tip earning moans of pleasure from the male. Aomine moaned Kuroko's name as he came his cum poured into Kuroko's mouth and down his throat. In a about half a minute Aomine stopped cumming and Kuroko pulled off his softening cock.

"Always good to seeing you Kuroko." Aomine grabbed his shorts and kissed Kuroko on the cheek. "And we will see each other again." He whispered before taking his leave. Kuroko didn't even look at him when he left he ran over to Kagami and began to untie him.

Kagami panted and fund it was hard to look at Kuroko, not because of what he did with Aomine but because of his own lack of strength. "I will get stronger, I will beat him." He said and Kuroko kissed his cheek. "We'll beat him together." Kagami held Kuroko to him so tight so he couldn't see his face. Kagami wanted to crush Aomine so he could never touch Kuroko again, but to do that he needed to get stronger.

End


End file.
